Рука
Рука = '''''рука рука́ вин. ед. ру́ку, укр., блр. рука́, др.-русск. рука, ст.-слав. рѫка χείρ (Остром., Мар., Зогр., Супр.), болг. ръка́, сербохорв. ру́ка, вин. ру̑ку, словен. róka, чеш., слвц. ruka, польск. ręka, в.-луж., н.-луж. ruka.''''' '''''Родственно лит. rankà, вин. rañką "рука", лтш. rùoka, др.-прусск. rаnсkо, вин. rānkan, связанным чередованием с лит. renkù, rinkaũ, riñkti "собирать", parankà "сбор, собирание"; см. Лескин, Abl. 340; Мейе, Ét. 255; Улашин, WuS 2, 200 и сл. (с параллелями из арго); Траутман, ВSW 237; Арr. Sprd. 413; М.–Э. 3, 580. Иначе, но менее удачно, объясняет происхождение слова Миккола (IF 23, 120 и сл.), который сближает это слово с др.-исл. vrá ж. "угол", vrangr "кривой, косой", ср.-нж.-нем. vrange "дуга". •• [См. еще Махек, Еtуm. slovn., 428. Мысль о том, что слав. слово заимств. из балт., высказал Бернштейн (см. его "Очерк сравнительной грамматики слав. языков, Введение". – Т.] Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973''''' рукой обычно указывают на ориентир...в качестве ориентира может быть: гора дым, еда, да все что угодно...поэтому компаративизм тут плохой помошник, если в лобешник переводится одно только слово рука. рука это указатель, и указатель прежде всего на очень значащие предметы.. и самый значащий предмет в жизни это источник энергии этой жизни--[[ра]]--старинное и подзабытое название солнца. и собственно исходный корень в словах [[рай]], рано, пора,раньше, предположительно рана,ранение и пр. типа рей, рейка, рой, и многих словах в которые входит одним из корней. и первоначальное значение означало скорее всего просто направление руки вверх. а произносилось не современным(с использованием языка р) а горловым, трудноразличимым рычанием га ра кха гха, в общем рык -крик этот наверняка остался корневым в названии массы слов...естественно изменен местами до неузнаваемости, но вычисляем. второй корень в руке это око, то есть то, чем надо смотреть и обратить внимание на предмет. тоже возник не от фонаря, а путем преобразования звуков, типа выражения ощущений голосом из той же комбинации гласной и трудно выговариваемой, но оформившейся в конце консов в одну из первых согласных горлового вида: га ка ок ог ох, ха и пр. комбинаций. Само слово со-гласная подразумевает сочетание, а не просто букву, то есть комбинацию голоса и, к примеру, наиболее простого--шипящего(свистящего) звука, а даже и без голоса, просто дыханием, типа шо, со... то есть жест поднятой руки сопровождался изречением звука для привлечения внимания-и перешло в различных вариациях на те предметы, на которые указывали, а смысловые комбинации стали копиться в связанных ассоциациями переходов звуков, добавлением новых звуков, изменением гласных, а в последствии и искажения при переводах, записи, ассоциативном переводе, ошибках толкования и пр. заморочках вызванных уже вмешательством грамматеев, составлявших первые словари и грамматики...В общем, в языках где нет самой русской руки в таком или искаженном, но сохранившем исходный костяк виде, должно быть объяснение на основе ассоциаций с другими предметами, а это значит...сами понимаете, что костяк на 99 процентов обнаружится в самих предметах(названиях). А если есть наборы других звуков в качестве указателя, то эти наборы должны остаться в языке кучей корневых собственного происхождения.... в исходном наиболее сохранившемся виде мы это наблюдаем во многих языках. а в русском рука это уже и ука--указ-указатель--уже потом(глотание труднопроизносимой рокочущей р)-и появлением корневого каз. рука--результат модернизации, а исходник надо искать в языках и названиях предметов на них, на территории, где массой своей русский остался основным языком общения или сохранил в местных языках корневые ра и око. ра и ухо--как один из органов чувств на который звуком и жестом руки обращали внимание, естественно и в латинской записи, для начала... возможна комбинация с корневыми уши. уж ; rook (n.1) : "European crow," Old English hroc, from Proto-Germanic *khrokaz (source also of Old Norse hrokr, Middle Dutch roec, Dutch roek, Middle Swedish roka, Old High German hruoh "crow"), possibly imitative of its raucous voice (compare Gaelic roc "croak," Sanskrit kruc"to cry out"). Used as a disparaging term for persons since at least c. 1500, and extended by 1570s to mean "a cheat," especially at cards or dice. круг --обвод рукой замкнутой линией крюк---часть круга. Предполагаю пока от РУХ См.[[рух]] рухнуть. Смотрим анг. hand в переводах и синонимах и одновременно указатель pointer В албанском рука-krah близко к рух. указатель-akrep возможно одно и тоже с азербайджанским, а может это окреп. В азербайджанском в синонимах руки находим русское огреб(q=g)--əqrəb по отношению к скорпиону, там же указатель-tula это просто запоминаем про запас--пригодится. в арабском рука [[уд]] в африкаанс указатель-wyser понятно что визирь--но в русском конкретно на говно, высер. и это еще сомнительные пропускаем...не очень написание совпадает. В баскском рука-eskua es--это испанский [[артикль]] перед корнем, а дальше то же что и в арабском, только более конкретно латинской записью с искажением. см. [[русский мат]] , там все варианты записи трех букв. Указатель-erakuslea похоже на рака, типа скорпион. см [[корпия]], кстати [[корпеть]]--работать усердно, не покладая рук.... В бенгальсом рука-Hāta на дом хату указатель, там же указатель возможно на зарю-iśārā в греческом рука хер-χέρι собираем корень сар-цар значения куда входят, в разных вариантах он бывает. вообще надо табличку делать. языки в столбец а в строку рука, указатель--и что еще привлечем. наверняка рука связана с охотой в английском hunt см. [[охота]] указатель да на между ног--значит охота... Как сказать Рука на Азиатских Языках Как сказать Рука на Ближневосточных Языках Как сказать Рука на Африканских Языках Как сказать Рука на Австронезийских Языках Как сказать Рука на Других Иностранных Языках =